Domino's Strip Search
by SuperFunTime
Summary: Follow-up to "The Black Tulip's Nemesis". Officer Jenny and Arcanine decide to have a little fun with their captive criminal girl...


"Arcanine!"

Officer Jenny called for her Pokemon companion as she continued to walk in the direction he had run off in. She gave as loud of a whistle as she possibly could before calling out once more: "Aaaaaarcaniiiiiiiiiiiine!"

Finally, the enormous dog Pokemon became visible in the distance as he ran toward his trainer. To said trainer's great surprise, he was not alone: his jaws were clamped onto the white, red-stripe shirt collar of a Team Rocket uniform worn by a teenage girl with curly blonde hair who was desperately struggling to get free.

It was none other than Domino, agent 009, otherwise known as the Black Tulip.

Jenny's surprise turned into delight as she recognized the girl. She had trained her Arcanine to sniff Domino out and capture her since he was a Growlithe, and now that training had finally paid off!

When Arcanine reached Jenny, the blue-haired woman noticed something else about his captive: Domino's face was wet, drenched in Arcanine's saliva. For a few seconds, Jenny made an attempt to remain calm and professional, but her resolve crumbled and she burst out laughing at how ridiculous one of Team Rocket's best operatives looked.

As Jenny continued to laugh loud and hard while she handcuffed Domino as Arcanine gently placed her on the ground, the teenage criminal also struggled to remain calm and professional, since the policewoman's laughter at her expense was making her want to cry. It was bad enough that she had to be arrested - why did she have to be arrested in this humiliating manner?

"Well, well, well!" Jenny chuckled in a quivering voice as she finished handcuffing her prisoner, "Looks like the great Black Tulip...has gone to the dogs!"

"Shut up!" Domino yelled as she glared at the police officer, "I'm gonna escape soon enough! I always do!"

Jenny smirked as she placed a hand on her chin in sarcastic thought. "Hmm, good point! I guess I'm gonna have to take some precautions to make sure that doesn't happen!" She turned to Arcanine and winked at him, which brought a grin to the dog Pokemon's face.

"Wait, what?" Domino asked in equal parts confusion and dread.

Then, without warning, Officer Jenny grabbed Domino's cuffed hands and managed to yank the white gloves off of them despite resistance from the criminal. "Sorry, gotta see if you're hiding anything in these things!" Jenny remarked with a casual wave of her hand.

"I don't-!" Domino began, only to give a sharp cry when she felt a familiar wet sensation on her hands. Arcanine was rapidly licking across her exposed palms and fingers, and the cuffs binding Domino's wrists meant that she couldn't do much to stop him! She could only flail around a little as the dog Pokemon's tongue began sliding up her arms, slathering them in loving slobber.

Jenny finished examining Domino's gloves and then knelt down to place her hands on the girl's legs. "Your boots go next!" she announced as she forcefully tugged both boots from Domino's feet.

Admiring how athletic and strong-looking Domino's legs and feet looked, Jenny gave an impressed whistle. "I can see why you always say you think on your feet!" she remarked, smiling as she turned to look at Arcanine. "I bet they're the most tender and tasty part of her! What do you think, boy?"

Arcanine barked in agreement as he licked his drooling jowls eagerly. Domino gasped and yelled "No!", but to no avail as Arcanine slid his tongue across the soles of her bare feet. This tickled Domino so much that she started laughing hysterically, tears actually forming in her eyes as Arcanine licked her toes and ankles.

Officer Jenny was laughing about as hard just watching the sight. "Sorry, kid! But after how long Arcanine spent trying to catch you, I think he's entitled to this!" the blue-haired woman said between cackles, "Always kinda figured it was what he'd do when he finally got you, given how much he seemed to _loooove _the way you smell!"

At this point, tears were streaming down Domino's cheeks as both an involuntary reaction to being tickled by Arcanine's tongue and in response to Jenny's taunting. And unfortunately for her, the officer was far from done with her.

After a little longer, Jenny called Arcanine off of Domino and helped her to her feet. The moment Domino saw the diabolical grin on the policewoman's face, she gave a nervous gulp. "Nothing up your gloves, nothing up your boots," Jenny drawled in a coy tone of voice, "_Probably _nothing up the rest of your clothing..._buuut _better safe than sorry!"

Domino's screams and struggling couldn't stop Jenny from pulling her shirt off of her, knocking the cap from her head in the process, while Arcanine bit down on the hem of her miniskirt and pulled it down her legs. The famed Black Tulip of Team Rocket was left standing in nothing but her lingerie.

Just the sight of Domino blushing and crossing her legs indignantly sent Jenny onto the floor, laughing at the top of her lungs. This laughter only intensified when her over-excited Arcanine jumped at the teenage criminal and began licking every inch of her that his huge, slobbery tongue could reach.

"Aaaugh! Knock it off!" Domino yelled, her voice frequently breaking into laughter due to the ticklish feeling of Arcanine's tongue on her skin. "This is disgusting!"

"No! This is freaking _hi-larious_!" Jenny exclaimed, pounding a fist on the ground while using her other hand to wipe amused tears from her eyes.

Needless to say, after all was said and done, Jenny would always treasure the mug shot that was taken of Domino later that day. The tears in her eyes, blush on her face, scowl across her lips, and saliva spread all across her body would always be the perfect reminder to the blue-haired policewoman of the most fun she'd ever had in her whole career.


End file.
